1. Field
This specification relates to an automated and adjustable platform surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals perform various day-to-day tasks that require a stepping stool or other adjustable surface for assistance. For example, an individual may need to reach a top shelf of a bookshelf that is out of their reach. In another example, an individual may want a surface to eat on while sitting and watching television. Other examples may include a doctor wanting a surface to lay surgical or medical tools on while visiting patients in different rooms.
Moving a chair, table, or other surface to assist them in performing the tasks may be inconvenient or difficult. For example, an individual may have their hands full and need to reach the top shelf. An individual eating a meal may want a surface to eat on but does not want to leave the couch for a table. The doctor, for example, may be carrying patient charts and not have the ability to push a cart carrying supplies. The patient may be incapacitated and unable to get up to get a meal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for an automatic stepping tool or an adjustable platform surface that automatically navigates to a user and adjusts the height and angle of the surface to assist the user.